That Girl Will Never Be Mine
by DarkElements10
Summary: "How can I get next to her? Now, tell me how it's gonna be done. Will I win or lose this one? Don't care about the fact that, she's in a different league. They say it's no use that I try. That girl will never be mine" –Nsync. Stephanie/OC


**That Girl Will Never Be Mine**

**Summary-****"**How can I get next to her? Now, tell me how it's gonna be done. Will I win or lose this one? Don't care about the fact that, she's in a different league. They say it's no use that I try. That girl will never be mine" –Nsync. Stephanie/OC

* * *

"So you were great today. Rushtastic even." He let out a heavy sigh. "That's pathetic."

Noah Jackson-McGuire shook his head, pausing in his pacing. He used a hand to adjust his tie. Turning towards the window, he checked to to see if it's straight before fixing his gelled, slicked back, hair. He le out a breath of air and started pacing again.

"Can I ask you something? I mean, if it's ok? With you?" He wrinkled his nose. "No, that's stupid." Noah frowned at the flowers in his hands; the flowers for his crush and the star of the night, Stephanie King.

He and all of his friends were there to support her for her short film (the one she filmed at the Palm Woods, scaring everybody) as she had submitted it into a local film festival. And she had won big in the horror category. And for good reason, too. The terror wasn't scripted, neither were the hi-jinks. For someone who had no money to create the film, it was well done, if he said so himself. But, he would always talk up everything she did.

He couldn't explain what it was about her that he liked (not just because he was shy). She was beautiful, and had a great smile, and she looked great in anything that she wore, and, and, and. There was so much that he couldn't just pick one thing. He didn't know why someone that beautiful would give him the time of day or even paid attention to him in general. He wasn't as open as his twin, Patrick, or as funny as her boyfriend, Carlos Garcia, but she seemed to have a good time whenever she _was _around him. Which occurred more often as she had recently been hired as his back up dancer. They had inside jokes and she seemed to really be happy to see him every time every time she joined them for rehearsal.

"I've wanted to say this for a while," Noah continued to mutter, looking up at the ceiling, "but, I didn't know how-no, that's stupid, too." Noah pressed his lips together letting out a sigh through his nose. He glanced at the auditorium door as more and more audience members poured out into the lobby. "What I'm trying to say is—"

"Noah!"

"Noah turned to see Carlos Garcia hurrying towards him, through the crowd of people. There you are! Everyone's looking for you. Steph is about to come out."

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Noah replied, giving a brief smile. "I was just getting some air."

"Not feeling well?" Carlos asked with a frown. "I thought something was off with those cheese cubes. I had a bunch of 'em." He put a hand to his stomach. Noah's lips twitched into a smile.

"I think I'm gonna go, but would you give these to Steph?" Noah asked, holding the flowers out to Carlos.

"You sure?" Carlos asked, taking the flowers." He looked towards the door. "She'll be out any minute and I know she'll like these."

_Me too_, Noah thought, but he nodded. "I'm sure." He gave his family's famous one-shoulder shrug. "No worries, mate. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave a brief wave before making his way towards the doors. _Coward_. He apologized to people as he gently pushed past him. He looked back as he reached the doors and saw Stephanie kiss Carlos on the cheek before giving him a hug. He watched as Carlos smiled and handed his girlfriend the flowers.

A smile came to Stephanie's face as she put the flowers to her nose, closing her eyes, breathing deeply. Stephanie's face as she smelled the flowers before reading the card. He watched as she read the card before lifting her head, looking around at everybody, trying to find him. He told himself to start moving, but he stayed where he was as she locked eyes with him. Noah lifted his hand in a way before stepping out of the building and into the cool night air.

He untucked his dress shirt and loosened his tie, making his way down the street. He slid his hands into his pockets. He felt good with himself, despite knowing that he was giving up on something he wished he could have. He knew that Carlos was always the person that Stephanie had her eye on and for that, he was giving up on her. He knew he never stood a chance.

There was no point in trying. He always knew that Stephanie King would never be his girl. He didn't stand a chance.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **So, I've been thinking about this for a while. Basically, Noah had always had a crush on Stephanie, but knew that she liked Carlos and that Carlos liked her back and that they were a great couple, but he would tell her his feelings anyway. And despite, being turned down by her, they stay good friends, but he wanted to let her know that he was moving on. I love writing the Noah/Stephanie (Nophanie?) pairing.

Hope you guys liked it.

**Cheers,**

**-Rhubes**


End file.
